


梦

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	梦

被偏爱的都有恃无恐。  
如果不是飞机晚点，到家时间比预计的要晚很多，吴世勋可能并不明白这句话的意思。  
……  
墙上的钟已经指向十点点，本来说是八点就该落地的飞机，就算出关等行李路上堵车，也该到家了。打开搜索网页查了下，果然是晚点了。早早回来的张艺本以为打开吴世勋的房间门就能看到他整理满载而归的行李箱的吴世勋，现在不免觉得有点扑了个空的失落。虽然不是说今天等不到人了，但刚开始有点雀跃的期待被等待泼了一大盆凉水。  
被迫切的心情压下去的困倦慢慢浮了上来。书桌旁就是那张看起来就特别舒适的大床。人家腰板笔直不是没有道理的，一切会影响骨骼生长的生活用品全都精挑细选。可惜张艺兴虽然一直有心想试试这床的舒适性，但每次从这床上下来的时候无一不是腰酸背疼腿发抖……床也从另一方面完美呈现了自身质量。  
反正人没回来，小睡一会儿也没事的吧。张艺兴如此错误地想着。  
……  
飞机晚点，行李差点丢失，路上堵车。这不是祸不单行，简直是三"福"临门。把身体甩进沙发，瞥了眼张艺兴房间的门缝。得，暗着的。人不是还在当工作狂就是已经睡了吧。本就烧烤般的天气加之焦急的燥热，再疲惫不堪也要先把一身臭汗洗干净先。从行李箱外面夹层抽出换洗的衣裤，直接进了浴室冲澡。  
……  
头发还在持续滴水到光裸的上身，吴世勋已经懒得用毛巾去擦拭。回到自己房间门口，发现门竟然是虚掩着的。吴世勋在跨进自己房间的时候就觉得这里的温度比客厅要高很多。在开灯后所看到的一幕，使得他自己也变成了燥热的热源之一。  
尽管半个脑袋都深深陷进在柔软的枕头里，但他绝不可能认错，曾用自己的唇确认过无数次的眼尾和嘴角。因为睡觉总会不知不觉露出雪白的肚皮，就算天气再热他也会用被脚稍稍盖住整个腰部。他睡着有一会儿了，已经沉入梦境，就算房间突然变亮也没能轻易将他拉回。  
吴世勋原本只想享受这半刻温存，毕竟没什么比回家就看到恋人就算再困也坚持等待自己的可爱模样，更让人觉得幸福的事儿了。压下几日不见的皮肤的饥饿，仅仅抱着他安稳睡一觉以解思念之疾就好了。  
"唔……"  
一瞬间以为他醒了，吴世勋侧过身把房门关上，再回头却发现完全不是这么一回事。  
张艺兴好看的下巴高高仰起，脖子的弧线弯曲得恰到好处，颜色微暗的嘴唇像是发不出声似的张着。这是享受中的他特有的兴奋姿态，像暴风雨前的乌云一样迟缓。  
大概是露出的雪白肚皮觉得痒了，指甲轻挠了下，就留下一片红印。如此可爱的小动作却骤然间在触碰到自己上衣时，变成了勾引的意味。从原本已经掀起一截的背心底下探进去，右边的肋骨那有昨天被蚊子咬的包。继续往上，左边胸口是最温暖最能让自己感到舒服的地方。随着手掌的攀爬，背心被越拉越高。  
"咕噜。"  
明显的吞咽口水的声音，喉结也随之移动。睫毛止不住地颤抖起来，眼皮下的眼球大概正在转动着。到底是在造着什么样的梦？吴世勋颇有兴趣地靠着柜子上观察了起来。  
是不是已经梦到自己被含住了？吴世勋在用嘴巴帮张艺兴做的时候，特别喜欢紧盯着他的一举一动。依旧游刃有余的时候，他就会像这样，抬起双臂，一手紧握薄被，一手抓住枕头。用身体的每一个末梢，甚至发丝，企图释放奔腾在体内被欲望侵蚀的细胞。吴世勋曾开自己的玩笑，说自己是打气筒，从一端将气吹进张艺兴这个气球，直到让他被自己的气息填满才肯罢休。  
从这个角度看到的，有一种陌生的带感。但人在梦中一切都是混沌的，梦中人的脸也总是在不停变换着。吴世勋突然害怕了，他梦中的那个人，真的是自己吗？如果不是，哪怕是在梦中，他也无法忍受自己只是如此旁观的一个人。  
"啊……世勋……别……"  
心上悬着的石头重重坠下，落在吴世勋的下腹处，刺激着他的欲望。  
难过似的皱起眉头，头偏向一边更深地埋进枕头里，嘴巴都委屈得撅起来了。原本平伸的双腿，弯曲着膝盖立了起来。细碎的呻吟能听出到底有多难受。  
吴世勋不禁捂嘴无声地笑起来。自己确实是个这么坏心眼的男友，总想听他用软糯的嗓子不情愿地对自己请求。  
依旧很难受。张艺兴的右腿抬起往左，架在左腿上。像要将腿扭成麻花似的，脚背又穿过左腿下面勾住小腿肚。双腿之间已经被尽最大的能力紧紧夹住了，薄被的一角依旧盖在他的腰间，只是被顶起了一个小帐篷。  
吴世勋低头看了看自己，情况也是堪忧。额头上已经忍出汗了，但他依旧想将这优雅又情色到不行的短剧看到结局。  
半吊子的摩擦怎可能将欲望催化至顶。终究还是松开自己的腿，左右张开到合适的角度，攥着被子指节都发白的手，顺着蒸熟的身体往下，从肚脐的位置插进睡裤里面。  
"啊……"  
比起说是呻吟，这一声更像是得到解脱的感叹。在薄被下面，睡裤里面，吴世勋不需要用双眼去亲自确认，都知道张艺兴的每一个动作，甚至是环住自己阴茎的好看手指，大拇指会轻触食指指尖的细节，他都一清二楚。  
尽管手上进行着和床上的恋人同样的动作，但自己指腹粗糙的触感，根本没办法想象成是他的手在帮自己做。  
快点落幕吧。  
"唔……啊！——"  
像是听到了吴世勋内心的迫切，张艺兴终于在睡梦中达到了高潮。  
迷迷糊糊睁开眼，忘了何年何月，还以为是在自己房间，甚至忘记自己怕着凉而穿了件薄衬衫，还寻思着怎么穿了那么多。起身正要把衬衫脱了，褪到手肘的衣服被抓住了，刚扭过脑袋看清一头银色的短发，衬衫已经在背后被打了个结。双手根本动弹不得。  
"呃……世勋？你回来了？……你干嘛呢？"  
"哥"，轻拍了下他绯红的脸颊，"你还记得你刚才做了什么梦吗？"  
"我？……刚才是睡着了……然后……呃……"脑子里的绿皮火车瞬间转了弯，身体上的知觉也回来了。裤子里和手上黏黏的感觉，身上的疲惫感和热度，还有现在坐在他身侧，下体有个巨物正顶着自己大腿的恋人。天！这还不是自己的房间！要不是被吴世勋一个胳膊搂着，他一定已经侧倒在被子里不肯把脸露出来了。  
"你你你你……你听我解释……"  
"嗯？在我全程旁观一次之后。你还要详细解释一次，我怎么含着你，怎么让你焦急难耐，怎么让你自给自足的吗？"  
"你……！你怎么知道的？！……啊不……不不不是……根本不是这种梦……"  
"不用害羞啊哥，做跟我有关的春梦，不是天经地义的吗？"  
……  
双手被束缚在身后，身体根本无法保持平衡。尽管吴世勋的那根确实稳稳地把他屁股钉住了……但坐在另一双腿上，上身在摆动中依旧摇摇欲坠。  
"哥，腿放松点，腰快被你夹断了。"  
摆成面对面坐在吴世勋身上的姿势，双手无法搂着他的脖子，每次身体一有向后倒去的势头，张艺兴就条件反射的用双腿圈住坚实的腰将自己拉回去。刻意专注地用双手只去蹂躏水嫩臀肉的吴世勋，一心认定能在情事中还这么可爱的一定只有他的恋人了。但自己的腰大概要被夹出淤青了，还是暂且放下了坏心眼。流连在屁股上的双手终于换了位置，一只手搂着他的腰，另一只从他身侧穿过按在肩膀上。  
"不会倒下去了，放松。"  
被如此安全又让人安心的姿势抱住，张艺兴真的从身心上突然放松下来。  
感受到包裹自己肉棒的后穴有一阵松懈，吴世勋眯着眼睛，搂着恋人的上身，开始上下快速活动起来。  
"啊……啊……好胀……好舒服……"  
吴世勋知道他故意将嘴唇贴在自己耳边说着这些顺从让他开心的话是什么意思。黑色的发丝搔着他的太阳穴，让他不禁把脑袋磨蹭到张艺兴的脖子上，想摩擦着止痒。  
"脖子好痒………松开……唔……啊……松………我的手……"  
有点气鼓鼓地嘟着嘴，脸都憋得通红，张艺兴终于像是坦然赴死似的，在摇晃中终于咬准了吴世勋的耳垂，用贝齿留下红印，再伸出小舌头舔舐两下。"松开……我就……夹得更紧些……好嘛……？……啊！"  
被重重顶入，但吴世勋就此停下了抽插。张艺兴以为自己的小策略得逞了，却看到吴世勋笑得发抖的肩，然后从自己颈窝里抬起了头。吴世勋用一只手按住他的后脑勺，往下与自己额头碰着额头，鼻尖触着鼻尖。  
"怎么那么可爱呢~没喜欢上你的人是不是傻？"听说喜欢一个人到一定程度的时候，就找不到可爱以外的形容词了。  
这样深情看着自己的恋人真的也是帅得举世无双了吧，笑意把他的眼睛点缀得星光灿烂的。彼此心有灵犀地往右歪头侧开一点角度，将唇与唇从最完美的位置对接在一起。

"但我觉得你被绑着的时候夹得更紧。"  
在舌头缠绕上之前，吴世勋含糊地说了这么一句，便再没给张艺兴的舌头发出反驳声音的机会。  
下身再次动作起来，不似之前的频率，却次次捅深到再也没法前进，才不舍地退出，企图让一贯健忘总是在试图恢复到自己原本状态的肉壁，在一次次贯穿中记住快感的形状。  
有恃无恐。吴世勋想要欺负他，因为知道自己一定会被原谅。他知道自己恃宠而骄，恃爱放肆了。但他怎可能不害怕这么优秀的恋人被别人看上。所有其他人企图夺得他青睐的花招，他会抢在他们之前就对自己恋人用上。  
"舒服吗？"  
"嗯……舒服……哈……哈……想抱着你……"  
那些绞尽脑汁故意说出的羞耻的话，其实还不如真心实意的一句"想抱住你"更加有效。吴世勋也受够了身体之间依旧有空气流过的空虚感了。  
身后衣服的结被解开的瞬间，来不及把衬衫完全褪下还半挂在身上，张艺兴就紧紧搂住了吴世勋的脑袋。背心早就被掀到胸部以上，火热皮肤就着汗水紧贴在一起交换着体温。  
"快了……快点……世勋……"  
和他在梦中喊的那一声他的名字，一模一样。是自己啊，无论在哪，他的身体和思绪里，都是我啊。  
"哥，你爱我吗？"  
没有回答爱与不爱，取而代之的是脖子被搂住，他温柔的一声笑骂。  
"小笨蛋……"


End file.
